Meet Danny Pan (version 2)
After Aladdin and Tiana left for the party, an orange cat watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a cat with green eyes, a white shirt, a dark green vest, a green bow tie, and brown pants. His name was Danny, Minnie's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a light peach lioness cub with teal eyes and a pink nose along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Young Nala. Soon Danny crept to the nursery window with Nala behind him. He saw that Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Figaro's bed. Nala flew ahead of him. "Over there, Nala!" Danny whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Nala shook her head. Danny frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Danny looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Nala played the music box. "Nala!" he hissed. Nala immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Nala rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious lioness cub, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty lioness cub?" she asks herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Danny to come over. "What is it?" Danny asked. "Look inside!" Nala said, excitedly. As Danny opened the drawer, Nala flew in to get the shadow. But Danny's shadow flies out, and Danny wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Nala inside. Danny tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the cat's reach, and Danny pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Danny came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Minnie woke up. She found Danny on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Danny Cat!" she cried, startling the cat. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Danny, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Minnie talked, Nala peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Danny with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Danny floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Minnie said as she kissed Danny on the cheek, causing him to blush. Nala became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Danny said. "My name is Minerva. Minerva Veronica Lillian Mouse Gibson. But everyone calls me Minnie." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Minnie's good enough." Danny said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Figaro get your shadow, Danny?" Minnie asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Danny said, while Nala got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Minnie asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Danny answered as Nala slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Jungle Cubs." "Lost Jungle Cubs? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Minnie said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Danny hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Minnie smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Danny asked. "Because my adoptive father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Minnie answered. "He did what?" Danny quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Minnie said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Danny said. Minnie started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Danny said and took Minnie's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Minnie asked. In the drawer, Nala got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Danny answered, "To Neverland!" Nala was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Minnie said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Danny said, as Nala left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Danny, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Danny was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Danny, a mother means someone..." While then, Nala pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Minnie said as Danny says. Gideon then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Minnie stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her blue dress and yellow slippers. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Nala was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Nala was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Minnie was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Minnie and Danny moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Nala tried to stop her, Danny saw Nala and bounced on the basket Pudge was using as his bed, catching Nala in a cage so he jumped off the basket. Pudge woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Mowgli! Mowgli, wake up! He's here!" Pudge said, as he jumped out of bed. Mowgli was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Danny was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Minnie asked. Danny came back as he caught Nala in a cage. "Nala. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Pudge put on his brown shirt and matching hat while Mowgli got out of his nightshirt and into his red loincloth, the little penguin said, "Hello, Danny Cat. I'm Pudge Gibson." "My name is Mowgli Gibson. How do you do?" the man cub asked. Pudge then looked inside the cage as Danny replied, "Hello." "Wow! A kitty." Pudge said in awe of seeing Nala. "A lioness cub?" Minnie asked in awe. "Amazing." Mowgli removed his glasses in awe. In the cage, Nala frowned and growled as Danny heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the lioness cub doing?" Pudge asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Minnie asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Danny joked, making Minnie laugh, while Nala flies out of the cage. "Why thank you." Minnie blushed. "You are very welcome." Danny replied, kissing Minnie's hand. Nala flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Minnie. Let's go!" Danny said. Pudge held Minnie's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Minnie answered. "Neverland?" Pudge asked. "Danny's taking us." Minnie told her brothers. As Danny hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Mowgli and Pudge." Minnie said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Mowgli said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Pudge said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Danny chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Mowgli saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Pudge said, saluting too. "But, Danny, how do we get to Neverland?" Minnie asked. "Fly, of course." Danny told her. "Fly?" Minnie asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Minnie asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Minnie and Mowgli know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Danny nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Minnie asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Mowgli asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Minnie said in awe. "He can fly!" Mowgli said in awe too. "He flewed." Pudge said. Danny spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Minnie took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Mowgli was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Pudge too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a jungle boy." "Now, everybody try." Danny floats up and held Minnie's hand while Minnie held Mowgli's hand and Pudge's flipper as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Gideon saw that and was confused. Nala laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Danny frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Marie dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Nala heard that. "Dust?" Minnie and Mowgli asked in confusion. "Dust?" Pudge asked. Nala tried to fly away, but Danny grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Nala, letting the pixie dust, as Minnie smiled. Pudge covers his head and Mowgli looked at it in awe. As Danny was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Pudge thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Minnie said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Mowgli said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Pudge said, flapping his arms. Minnie saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Danny shouted. "We can fly!" Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge cried, as they flies around above. Danny then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit then heard someone as they looked up and saw Danny flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Minnie flies out of the nursery window and Mowgli flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit saw them and the dog covered Figaro's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one finger to let the kitten see and gasped in shock. Pudge flies out with his stuffed toy kitten. Nala stands by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Br'er Rabbit jumps up, as Danny and Minnie dived down each, but Mowgli was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Pudge dived down and loses his stuffed toy kitten, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Danny turned as Minnie followed him. Mowgli used the umbrella and follows him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Pudge can't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Br'er Rabbit shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Pudge then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and ho To the stars beyond the blue Figaro meowed and Pluto flapped his ears as he, Cleo, Figaro, and Br'er Rabbit wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Pudge then grabbed Nala and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit and right on them, as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Pudge then called out, "Come on, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Br'er Rabbit!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Pudge. We'll just hang around." Br'er Rabbit chuckled to himself as he, Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Danny flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Minnie looked at her reflection, but Nala messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by hyenas and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Danny pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Minnie! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Minnie took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction